The present invention relates to a foldable solar cell panel apparatus having at least two panel portions that are connected in an accordion-like manner along a foldable edge, with a folding and unfolding system being provided to withdraw the panel from a panel container for deployment and to fold the panel back into the container for storage.
It is generally known that the solar cell generators for spacecraft are launched into space in a folded, rolled, or similar compact state. The generators are spread only after they are in space. Moreover, future spacecraft are expected to employ reusable, foldable solar generators for their energy supply. The large dimensions of such solar generators, in addition to their required foldability, raise serious problems regarding the dynamic behavior of generator panels (i.e. the part of the generator equipped with the solar cells) during the folding processes. Control of the refolding process is the central aim of the invention--by its very nature; thus, its advantages are apparent mainly for many foldable couples. If only one foldable couple is present, controlled refolding is by itself guaranteed.